


Imprisoned in a mirror

by Angelreverse



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelreverse/pseuds/Angelreverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jotun Loki is taken by Odin and imprisoned in a Mirror in Asgard vault, this is where he grows up. He talks to Heimdall since he knows Heimdall is the only one who hears him from behind the Mirror. When is is older he magics his was into walking outside the mirror and Thor thinks he is a Ghost and they become friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned in a mirror

Hi All,   
This is not actually a story. I've been desperately looking for a story. this is the gist of it.

A Jotun Loki is taken by Odin and imprisoned in a Mirror in Asgard vault, this is where he grows up. He talks to Heimdall since he knows Heimdall is the only one who hears him from behind the Mirror. When is is older he magics his was into walking outside the mirror and Thor thinks he is a Ghost and they become friends.

PLEASE HELP!!!!!!


End file.
